No huyas más
by Saruky
Summary: Slash! Alguien le persigue y ya no puede resistirse... Primera parte...de lo mismo unas cuantas historias ¡Felicidades Aka, esto es para ti !


Parte I : No huyas más.

-No tienes escapatoria.

Y efectivamente, ahí estaba él, cogido con fuerza de ambas muñecas, pegada a la dura y fría pared de los pasillos de las mazmorras.

Y esos ojos grises, que desprendían pasión, energía, fuerza, no paraban de atormentarle, de clavarse en él como si de alfileres ardiendo se trataran.

Intentó zafarse pero sólo consiguió estar más atrapado entre la pared de roca, de los oscuros y lúgubres pasillos de la parte más fría del castillo y su caliente cuerpo.

Notaba su erección clavarse con fuerza entre sus piernas, en su muslo, pues Regulus Black, su acosador, ese niñato engreído con aires de grandeza que no le dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, estaba tan cerca que podía notar su aliento en su cuello, para posteriormente hincarle los dientes con suavidad en su tibia y tensa pálida piel, dejando una marca en su cuello que duraría días.

Como pudo lo empujó, quedando más separados, mirándole con sus fríos ojos negros.

Fríos para todo aquel que no fuera Slytherin y se llamara Regulus, pues para éste eran unos pozos negros ardientes, donde perderse, que le miraban con odio fingido para esconder el deseo que algún día, tal vez esa misma noche, le demostraría.

Sin embargo no se paró a pensar y decidió actuar, le volvió a empujar y con ambas manos le agarró de la cabeza, acariciando su largo y sedoso cabello negro, que a vista de su hermano y los merodeadores era grasoso, no obstante entre sus dedos resbalaba brillante y liso.

Mientras posaba sus labios en los de Snape, introduciendo su lengua bruscamente, sin pedir permiso, haciéndole reaccionar, comenzando una batalla, que obviamente ganaría él.

De nuevo y por falta de oxigeno se separaron, Regulus sonriéndole de la forma que todos los Black sabían, mirándole de la forma en que sólo el lo hacía.

-Esta noche...no vas a escapar...Severus...

Le agarró de la mano y en menos de lo que se tarda en decir: Regulus hazme un hijo , Severus Snape se vio solo y desamparado en la antigua aula de pociones de las mazmorras, ahora abandonada, ante el depredador sexual más temible de Slytherin, Hogwarts y el mundo mágico.

Cada paso que daba en dirección a él, en movimientos casi felinos, Snape retrocedía uno hacía atrás, hasta que finalmente topó con algo a la altura de sus nalgas que le obligó a parar, mientras Regulus cada vez estaba más cerca y su mirada desprendía menos honestidad que nunca.

-Me encanta esta túnica...-le colocó un dedo en el primer botón.

Snape llevaba una túnica negra, con muchos botones, que solía utilizar para ir al pueblo, y evidentemente acababa de llegar de Hogsmeade y no iba con el uniforme a diferencia de Regulus que si llevaba la camisa, los pantalones y la corbata arrugada y desanudada.

Severus sabía que no tenía escapatoria, así que se limitó a disfrutar del momento.

Regulus, pasándose una mano por su cabello en ese gesto tan suyo, se quitó con la otra como pudo la corbata y le anudo las muñecas a Snape, dejándolo inmovilizado, a la vez que se posicionaba entre sus piernas, notando una abultada erección.

-Veo...que te agrada el jueguecito-dijo Regulus desabrochando el primer botón de la túnica, lenta y sensualmente.

Se separó un poco para observar la cara de Snape, quitándose la camisa, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Sin previo aviso le arranco todos los botones de la túnica, sin quitársela, sólo desabrochándosela, quedando boquiabierto, pues cuan grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Snape no llevaba nada debajo, dejando a la vista el gran y eréctil pene.

-Hay que ser previsor-gimió Snape a la vez que se soltaba las manos, y colocaba una en el abultado miembro de Regulus, masturbándolo por encima de la tela del pantalón, lentamente casi torturándolo.

-Has hecho bien-contestó Black, más cerca, mordiéndole un pezón.

Las manos de Regulus jugueteaban por todo el cuerpo del Slytherin pellizcando, acariciando y masajeando sensualmente, que estaba a su merced, desnudo, sólo cubierto por esa túnica que no tapaba nada y apoyado sobre el pupitre.

Las dedos de Severus se movían en círculos...notando la dureza, recreándose en la punta del pene de Regulus, sin parar, para luego abrirle la bragueta, y bajarle como buenamente pudo los boxers gris oscuro de marca que utilizaba el más joven y agarrar con fuerza el miembro para ascender y descender con sus manos.

En un impulso, del cual Snape no se quejó, le sentó en el escritorio, dándole un beso en la nuez, mientras el mayor tiraba la cabeza hacía atrás, sin perder el contacto, no paraban de tocarse.

El pequeño de los Black, sin avisar posicionó un dedo en la entrada de Snape, ya que lo tenía a tiro, estaba con las piernas abiertas, sentado, mientras Regulus estaba entre sus piernas, y sin hacer nada más introdujo el dedo a la vez que Severus soltaba un grito entre deseo con mezcla de dolor.

Sin darle tiempo a acostumbrase a la intrusión, introdujo un segundo y comenzó a moverlos en círculos, alternándolos con movimientos penetrantes, como si del coito mismo se tratase, mientras ambos gritaban y jadeaban como posesos.

Regulus, sin tener suficiente, metió otro dedo, tocando la próstata, casi haciéndole eyacular, y no pudiéndose aguantar más, se bajó lo justo de los pantalones y termino de bajarse los boxers, para sacar su pene erguido y lo colocó la punta en la entrada de Snape, a la vez que le subía un poco las piernas y lo tumbaba, colocándose semi-encima de él.

Presiono con su cuerpo poco a poco y entró en él lo más despacio que pudo, disfrutando del momento, de la estrechez de esas dos paredes, gimiendo roncamente, parándose unos segundos para acomodarse, observando el cuerpo yaciente bajo él, sudoroso, mirándole lujurioso, con esos ojos negros mientras se humedecía los labios.

-No pares, Reg, continua...-susurró de forma gutural.

Black sólo atinó a sonreír maliciosamente y comenzar un salvaje vaivén, un baile acompasado alternando el ritmo entre feroz y parsimonioso, apoyándose con una mano en la cadera de Severus para hundirse más en él, gozando como nunca antes lo había hecho, ambos gritando el nombre del otro envueltos en un bucle de placer, llegando al éxtasis, casi a la vez, Regulus dentro de él y Snape entre los dos, pringándolo todo.

Segundos después recuperando su estado normal, el más pequeño salió de Snape, vistiéndose y éste se tapó con su túnica, abrochándosela sin prisa.

Regulus acabó de vestirse, y se dirigió a la puerta echando un ultimo vistazo hacía donde estaba su...compañero, tal vez su amante.

-No huyas más.

Snape sonrió sentando en el escritorio viendo como su amigo salía del aula.

-No lo haré...no más-contestó el chico, cuando ya Regulus caminaba por los pasillos con una sonrisa triunfante.

Snape parpadeó un par de veces para darse cuenta de donde estaba, por un momento y por primera vez en toda su vida como profesor se había distraído en una clase recordando viejos y buenos tiempos.

Había vuelto a la realidad cuando una voz impertinente y odiosa lo llamaba.

-Pro...profesor-dijo el alumno, el único que quedaba en clase puesto que ya había terminado, por lo visto.

-¿Qué!?-contestó de mala manera el profesor de pociones.

-Usted...usted dijo: - No, pares Reg... –se calló incomodo- ¿a quien se refería?

Snape le miró con intenciones asesinas. Debería haber acabado con ese maldito crío nada más pisar el colegio. No sabía como demonios se había atrevido a hacerle esa pregunta, quizás por que Albus Dumbledore acababa de entrar en el aula y sabía perfectamente que con Dumbledore ahí, él no podía matarle.

-Sal de aquí ya Potter! Largo! Fuera!-gritó.

Harry recogió sus cosas a toda prisa y salió por la puerta sin mirar a atrás.

-Ah...y 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor-sonrió el profesor.

Dumbledore se acercó jugueteando con sus pulgares y con ese brillo en los ojos hasta donde estaba Snape sentado en ese viejo escritorio, el que él mismo rescató del aula abandonada, y se sentó delante suyo.

-Pensando en...RAB...de nuevo?

-Eso parece-se limitó a contestar Snape- No puedo huir de los recuerdos...

FIN

Hola Aka Bueno esto se suponía que era para tu cumple, pero ya que lo tengo acabado...y no sé si más adelante tendré tiempo...te lo paso ya...pues nada, espero que te guste mucho

Te deseo que pases un feliz cumpleaños acompañada de Reg, Snape, Sirius, Remus y los demás...y te regalen mucho placer

Me alegra haberte conocido, me lo paso genial en los roles. Un besazo enorme, espera pacientemente la segunda parte de este fic, que es un Sirius-Remus.

Saludos

SaRuKy

Pd: ¡Regulus hazme un hijo!


End file.
